Many digital machines or devices, such as computers and servers, require accurate and reliable power supplies that do not dissipate large amounts of energy. One type of power supply that has gained interest is the coupled inductor voltage regulator power supply. This configuration comprises at least two parallel branches with an inductor in each branch. The inductors are mutually coupled so that current/voltage in one induces current/voltage in the other. If the coupled inductor is implemented in what is know as “buck” converter topology, for example, two sets of switches are in each branch. The inductor in a branch charges through a first set of switches and discharges through a second set of switches. More switches in a set can be in parallel to exhibit a low resistance to keep I2R losses low. However, the more switches in parallel, the higher the capacitive losses in the voltage regulator. Capacitive losses can be decreased by having fewer switches in parallel but this would increase I2R losses.